


Seconds

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Lust, Second Chances, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bumps into Cho after the war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for [HP Hump Drabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com) for the prompt of 'Cho Chang' and posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/164583.html)

It was only afterwards when they were curled up together in her bed that Harry had second thoughts. His previous forays into romance had hardly been stellar after all. He and Ginny had grown apart; she hadn’t liked the attention she got solely for being his girlfriend. With Parvati he’d had nothing but fights and make-up sex. But none of them really compared to the first time with Cho: looking back it seemed like there’d been nothing but his awkward cluelessness, their mutual emotional issues and bickering in their brief relationship.

So why then was it Cho’s arms he’d ended up in this evening? It had been a complete coincidence running into her tonight. He’d been wandering the bars of Muggle London and even disguised; a cap pulled down over his hair and in place of his glasses charmed contact lenses turned his green eyes brown. It hadn’t seemed to matter. She’d recognised him from half way across the room. Or maybe she’d noticed the way I was staring Harry thought.

Seeing her again had been a shock, like an unexpected portkey: a lurch in his stomach region, a fluttering of his heartbeat. For a moment he’d been put in mind of his very first meeting with Cho on the quidditch pitch but that had passed. Back then he’d thought of her as a very pretty girl. But now they’d both grown up and Cho seemed extraordinarily beautiful with her dark hair and eyes. She’d become lithe and athletic but still curvy enough to appear feminine in a way that drew Harry’s eyes and set his blood pumping downward.

Certainly Harry at thirteen nursing his first crush could never have imagined this: Cho dragging him back to her place, them tearing each other’s clothes off and tumbling into her bed. He couldn’t have conceived of the taste of her as he spent to better part of an hour with his face buried between her legs, or the feel of her slick cunt as she rode him, slowly grinding herself in little circles around his buried cock, or even the sound his own hoarse sound of his husky voice calling her name as they pulsed in shared pleasure.

They’d both been out of control, coupling with an animalistic intensity; they’d barely shared words beyond flirtation and gasped instructions. Harry could not say what Cho did for a living now, or what her hobbies were or even where she lived, beyond ‘here’. He wondered if he could possibly make this work. They’d proven highly compatible sexually but a lack of attraction to each other had not ever been their problem before, just communication and understanding.

Nestled in the curve of Harry’s body, Cho stirred.

“You’re staying Harry?” She said sleepily, in a tone that could either be surprised or hopeful depending on how optimistic Harry felt.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah,” She said after a moment.

“Then I am,” he said.

Second thoughts were overrated he thought, pressing kisses to her shoulder and neck, compared to second chances.


End file.
